FIG. 9 is a sectional view of a conventional electroacoustic transducer, which is used for a speaker or a receiver loaded on an electronic device such as a mobile phone. Magnet 101 is sandwiched with top plate 102 and yoke 103, forming internal magnet type magnetic circuit 104. Yoke 103 is press-fitted into frame 106 made of resin and combined with frame 106 by bonding. Diaphragm 107 is bonded to a periphery of frame 106. Voice coil 108 for driving diaphragm 107 is combined with diaphragm 107 and a part of voice coil 108 fits into magnetic gap 105 of magnetic circuit 104.
The lead wire (not illustrated) of voice coil 108 is combined with one end of terminal 110 by soldering. Frame 106 holds a part of terminal 110 by molding. Terminal 110 is bent at central part 110A so as not to extend outward off the outside dimensions of frame 106. Terminal 110, formed by bending a single sheet-like metal plate, contacts a feeding portion (not illustrated) of the electronic device at movable end 110B utilizing the spring pressure of this metal plate. Stopper 109, provided by extending the bottom end of frame 106, is shaped integrally with frame 106 when injection molding frame 106 made of resin.
Stopper 109 restricts the range in which terminal 110 is bent so that a bend of the metal plate forming terminal 110 does not exceed the reversible limit as an elastic body. This prevents terminal 110 from being bent beyond the reversible limit even if speaker 111 is strongly pressed when mounted to the electronic device. Consequently, the inconvenience is resolved in that terminal 110 breaks when mounting speaker 111 and an insufficient spring pressure of terminal 110 causes unstable contact with the device. Speaker 111 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-37890, for example.
However, accidentally dropping the electronic device with speaker 111 incorporated thereinto can destroy stopper 109 due to an excessive impact force. If stopper 109 is thus destroyed, the spring pressure of the metal terminal of terminal 110 exceeds the reversible limit, causing the contact with the feeding unit at the electronic device to be unstable. Consequently, a contact failure occurs when the electronic device undergoes an impact or vibration, thus resulting in interrupted signals.